moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tiraus Voltain
The change in the lore This is out of curiosity. Why did you go from: Years had passed since Tiraus joined the Order as an initiate, and through hard work and determination, the young elf had become an adult, and a master Blood Knight as Silvermoon called them. Though in reality, they had only been sucking the magic out of a captive Naaru.No matter, Tiraus thought. It was for the good of the citizens of Silvermoon. So it must be done, sacrifices must always be made. So for now, it'll do. Tiraus vowed he would defend his people, no matter what the cost. He adorned himself in his father's ceremonial armor. His duty was to patrol the streets of Silvermoon, punishing those who broke the law. More importantly, he was always on stand to fight off a threat in Silvermoon. Soon enough that would be tested with the Scourge. To Years had passed since Tiraus joined the Order as an initiate, and through hard work and determination, the young elf had become an adult, and a master Blood Knight as Silvermoon called them. As a member of the Church of the Light, they first had to train him in the ways of a priest, where soon after learning how to use the Light and control it would he be able to swing it as a weapon. Though he did so flawlessly, as if the Light had called out specifically to him. Oddly enough, many others claimed the same thing. No matter, he thought. He was destined to become a Paladin, both he and Sunwrath thought. And so, Tiraus would don his Father's ceremonial black and blood red armor and patrol the streets of Silvermoon, on call to any threat that might hit Quel'thalas' boarders. The reason being, the redone lore doesn't make any sense and isn't quite possible. Would be willing to explain if needed. Tiffy 08:56, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Because back before the Third War, Blood Knights were members of the Church of the Light. The Blood Knights are an elite group of blood elf paladins serving as Silvermoon's equivalent of theKnights of the Silver Hand. As high elves, many were members of the Church of Light. Many later became priests and a few became paladins.WoWRPG 76 APG 153 W3Man 10 After the Third War, the majority of high elves became blood elves, and soon the race began to lose its light given powers. Thus they needed to find a new way to access the Light. They did this by sapping Light energy from the captive naaru M'uru held beneath the Blood Knight headquarters. In a mad lust for power,Kael'thas Sunstrider sent the felblood to attack Silvermoon City and seize M'uru for his own personal uses. The Blood Knights are now pledged to aid A'dal and the Shattered Sun Offensive in defeatingKil'jaeden. (http://www.wowwiki.com/Blood_Knight) Unless i'm still wrong, i'd love to hear more. I'd love help if you see anything else wrong! 22:24, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you are. Mentioned in that passage: *High Elves were the members of the Church of Light, not Blood Elves. And what little High Elf Paladins existed where apart of the Knights of the Silver Hand, not the Blood Knight Order (see below). The ejection from the Church of Light and split from the Alliance (and divide between the High Elves and the Blood Elves) would/will occur 6 years before events of the Burning Crusade (and 3 years before the Blood Knight Order is formed), during Garithos' betrayal (in Warcraft 3). Not mentioned in the passage: *Blood Knights aren't cops or guards. **Seriously, I, personally, am getting tired of Blood Knights being treated as Silvermoon's own personal security detail and not the Silvermoon's PMC mixed in with the various grunts of the Horde. Their licence to kill is their weapon and their creed can be summed up as "It's noble to sacrifice yourself for your cause, it's better to kill for it." Seen in the Blood Knight quests you do as you level, even the two redacted ones before M'uru was "moved" to the Sunwell. *The Blood Knight 'Order' wasn't founded proper until Liadrin (then a Blood Elf Priest) received the Naaru from Sunstrider. Which was only (cannonically) 10 years ago). A timeline can be seen here. **On that note, you can't have black and red armor from a previous generation of blood elf (150+ years ago) due the Blood Knight Order being a decade old, the color scheme beforehand being a mix of red, black, and gold/orange (like on blood elf Spellbreakers/Warriors). Which is why simple 'ceremonial armor' works better than 'blood knight armor'. Giving the benefit of the doubt, the lore just needs to be touched up, not entirely rewritten. And this isn't a complaint out of admins going nuts, it's a personal one from a Blood Knight player since they were available. For the love of all things holy, DON'T balls up the lore like so many others have managed to do. It's rich and great and doesn't deserve the treatment it's given. --Tiffy 07:20, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Ahah. So what you're telling me to do is.. 1) Change the title for that specific part. 2) Ceremonial Armor intstead of Blood Knight. 3) 'Knight of the Silver Hand' instead of 'Blood Knight' 4) Something else besides patrolling and guarding. If that's all, i'll get on that ASAP. 18:44, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much. If there's anything else, I'll mention it. Tiffy 22:13, May 9, 2011 (UTC)